My last Wish
by RachelJhoson
Summary: Cornelia and Caleb haven't seen each other since the moment they broke up, because of Caleb's decision to stay in Meridean. But now Cornelia wants to see him again. . . Why? Definitely CxC Plz review!


**Hello everybody!! Here I am, RachelJhoson with my first one shot! Yahoo!! Hope ya guys like it cuz I have worked a loot on this one!**

**Please review!!**

**Maybe I can do a sequel (or prequel) just if you review! Pleaseeeeee! **

**Rachel.j**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

My Last Wish

By Racheljhoson

That morning after taking his bath as always, Caleb was surprised to find in the middle of his bed a letter with the signature of his ex girlfriend on it. He stared at it for a moment, not knowing if he was still dreaming or not. It had been months since the last time he received news from Cornelia, or even from any of the guardians. After all, it was difficult to stay in contact with them now that they had defeated Phobos and that they where back to their normal lives. After taking a deep breath the ex rebel opened it.

The letter said:

_**I also felt the same you did last night. Don't ask me how I know, I just know it. I need to see you, my old love. I need you to come back to Earth at dead of night. To the park we used to go every night when we were together. Next to the old lake.**_

_**Yours sincerely, **_

_**Cornelia Hale**_

Caleb heart started beating faster as soon as he finished reading. He found all this a bit terrifying. Last night, Caleb had dreamed about Cornelia, and since the moment he got up he didn't know why, but he just couldn't stop thinking about her. And now he was receiving a letter from his missed love

saying that she felt the same last night? Very curious.

Actually their break up was not really a very specific one. In fact, when the battle with Phobos was over and Caleb decided to tell Cornelia that they couldn't be together anymore because of the circumstances **(which now that he thought about it was a really stupid thing)**, he remembered perfectly how Cornelia left the scene with her eyes full of tears, and how she hugged her friends. So, why would she want to see him again after what happened?

After thinking about it during the rest of the day, he decided to go to the park as he was told and at midnight, the warrior was already on his way to Earth. He thought about telling his friends and his father where he was going but then he found it stupid and unnecessary. He knew that they were just going to make laugh at him, by saying something like:

"**Oh, is this the same Caleb that a few months ago told us, 'I don't like Cornelia anymore, she is on her world again and I can live with that'?'' **

That was, without doubts, too much humiliation for a prideful Knight like Caleb.

He finally arrived to the Old Park and sat on a bench in front of the lake. This gave him many good memories of when he and his angel were together and used to go there every night. Sitting on the old bench next to the lake and staring at each other for hours and hours, doing nothing but enjoying each others company.

The minutes passed and the nerves started appearing. Caleb started to ask questions to himself like: What was he going to say when she arrived? He didn't even knew why she had called him. Did she want to talk like friends or like something else? Was she still mad? And the worst of all, Caleb was starting to doubt if she was actually coming.

"_Perhaps it was just a joke."_ he thought, "Perhaps_ she is right now with Will, Irma, Taranee and Hay Lin laughing at me. Now I understand. I'm an idiot, she just wanted to revenge for breaking up with her, she is NOT coming."_

He got up from the bench and was ready to leave when he say a big light come closer to him, that strangely made him stop. Then he realized it was her, she was there, beautiful as always. As she walked closer to him, Caleb started to realize that, in a way, she looked completely different.

Her long and soft blonde hair was in a ponytail. (Which was weird since she always said she hated how her hair looked tied) She was wearing an old fashioned long white dress, that although it looked very well on her, it wasn't Cornelia's style. Her face was completely white and her eyes where barely opened.

'_What's wrong with her?'_ Caleb thought '_She looks so…Lenient._'

When she saw Caleb in front of her, she didn't react the way he actually expected. She just stared at him, and for a moment Caleb thought she couldn't see him. But she was there, and you couldn't imagine how happy Caleb was about that. After a couple of minutes the rebel decided to say something.

"**Cornelia.**" He took her hand.

This time, the guardian reacted. She moved her head to face him and smiled, "**Caleb."** She whispered softly, **"You are here.**" A tear suddenly fell down her cheek. She hugged him.

Caleb first stared at her confused, but then hugged her back. Was she sick or something like that?

"**Cornelia, are you alright?" **He decided to ask. Cornelia didn't answer, she just stopped smiling and then pointed at the little way next to the lake.

"**Let's walk." **The blond said and started walking. Caleb, confused, followed her. They kept quiet for some minutes but then Cornelia started the conversation.

"**I'm not here to argue with you, you know?"** She stopped walking just to face him. As soon as Caleb's eyes met with Cornelia's he felt an enormous peace inside him. Something he had never felt since he and Cornelia stopped seeing each other.

Without waiting for an answer, Cornelia continued, "**I have dream about you every night since the day we broke up and every night I woke up crying." **She looked at the floor and closed her eyes. "**Day and night I have been waiting for you, waiting for you to come back."** Another tear fell from her cheek.

Caleb stared at her. "**I didn't think you would want me to come back." **he said, **"I. . ."** Before he could finish, Cornelia placed one of her thin fingers on his lips in order to make him stop talking and let her continue.

"**It's alright, it is never too late to talk about it." **Caleb just nodded and Cornelia continued, "**Then I realized you were not coming, but I just couldn't get over it. I fell into a long and sad depression. I stopped eating and in order to stop dreaming about you, I also stopped sleeping. My family was so worried and my friends too. Will offered to open a portal so I could see you again but I rejected. I wasn't sure if you really wanted to see me again.''**

This time a tear came from Caleb's cheek. "**I-I did, I missed you, and I wanted to see you so badly."** Cornelia seemed to ignore these words and continued talking.

"**I know how you felt last night, because I felt the same way but with more pain. In some way I can't explain, I realized that we have to fix what we broke the day we broke up, I'm not asking you to love me again, I'm just here to say. . ."** Before she could finish, Caleb's lips were on Cornelia's.

They kissed passionately until Cornelia broke to finish her sentence by saying, "**That I'm sorry, and I also want to give you this."** She took a necklace with a white crystal and silver parts out of her pocket. **"This is what will represent me. Take it and think about me every time you see it, if you really love me."**

Tears fell from the rebel's cheek once again as he looked at the necklace.

"**Err, excuse me young man, are you okay?" **Caleb heard a voice behind him. He turned to see an old man calling him with a worried expression on his face.

"Y**es."** Caleb answered between tears. **"I'm just talking with her."** He turned to point at Cornelia but when he turned something paralyzed him. SHE WASN'T THERE ANYMORE!

"**Are you sure everything is alright?"** The old man said behind him. **"You have been here walking alone, speaking to no one the whole night, and you are crying."**

Caleb didn't answer. He was too confused to do so. Where was Cornelia? Had it been just an illusion? Caleb searched his pocket. He found the white necklace there. At least he was sure it wasn't a dream once again.

'_Maybe she just ran to her house.'_ the knight thought hopefully. He instantly ran in the direction to his lover's house, hoping she was alright. But when he reached there he was surprised to see his old friends, Will, Irma, Taranee and Hay Lin coming out with tears in their eyes. They also seemed surprised to see Caleb but said nothing. They just stared at him, crying.

Caleb didn't realize this. "**Girls!"** He said sympathetically. **"It is good to see you again! Good news! I guess I and Cornelia will be a couple again, I haven't talked to her about it yet but a couple of minutes ago we met at the park and. . ." **Before he could finish, Caleb received a hug from Hay Lin. Then he realized they were all crying.

"**Hay Lin, what's wrong? And where is Cornelia?"** The rebel asked looking around, trying to find his love.

"**Caleb,"** Taranee whispered softly, **"C-Cornelia, she is. . She died yesterday."**

The rebel felt like a knife was cutting his heart in pieces.

"**W-What are you talking about, Taranee? S-She can't be dead. I was with her several minutes ago. She can't be. . ."** Before he could finish he felt how the hot tears fell down his cheeks.

He ran into the house. When he entered Cornelia's room he saw his angel laying on her bed with the same white dress she was wearing minutes ago. He also saw her family sitting around her with tears in their eyes. He got closer to the bed feeling a big pain inside him. He hugged her. This couldn't be happening, she couldn't be dead. She was with him minutes ago!

Cornelia's mother got closer to him and between tears she whispered to the rebel, "**In her last hours of life,"** She took out of her pocket a note and gave it to Caleb, **"she told me to give you this."**

Caleb opened it and washed the tears away in order to read clearly.

The note said:

**It is the end my love we can do nothing. At least now I know your love will always be mine. Thank you for going to the lake. Thanks for being there, because that was my last wish.**

**Yours forever and ever,**

**Cornelia**

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**I know, I know this is too sad but please review!!**

**You wanna know how she died? Well maybe I can do a prequel. Mmm, nah! Why would I? I'm too tired, besides my readers are too lazy to review.**

**YOU WANNA MAKE ME CHANGE MY MIND? THEN YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO!**

**Rachel.j**


End file.
